


Ab Ovo

by Siana



Series: Simeon is done dirty [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, Oviposition, Urination, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siana/pseuds/Siana
Summary: If you've come this far, you already know what to expect.Or, Solomon gets his turn to play.
Relationships: Solomon/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Simeon is done dirty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861450
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Ab Ovo

**Author's Note:**

> Don't try this at home, kids.

“There really is no reason to act this surprised.I told you, didn’t I? I will breed you one day. You should know that I always keep my word,” Solomon says as he observes his handiwork with cold eyes. It is a magnificent sight, even better than he had imagined.

Simeon is tied to a gynaecologist’s chair, arms awkwardly forced behind the backrest and tied together by the wrist. It must wrench his shoulders quite badly, but Simeon wears pain so well it sends shivers of anticipation down Solomon’s spine. Simeon’s cheeks are flushed and he’s visibly squirming under Solomon’s gaze. He takes his time, letting his eyes drag over every bit of exposed skin.

There are all the piercings Lucifer has bestowed upon Simeon, now adorned with little bells. Every movement Simeon makes, be it miniscule, is accompanied with soft tinkling noise. Especially when he is fucked and his cock and balls bounce from the violent thrusts. And of course, the studs in Simeon’s lips, two lines of them, meeting right on Simeon’s sensitive cheeks. Solomon had considered threading rings through the holes, effectively sewing Simeon’s mouth shut, but that would be its own shame. To deprive them all of that sensitive hole. The noises Simeon makes when is choking on cock are truly divine.

Simeon glares at him, as well he should. It is endearing how he manages to hold on to his defiance. Especially since he has not managed to break free even once. But of course, the demons had made sure from the beginning to restrict Simeon’s room to maneuver. It wouldn’t do if their precious prize injured himself.

“Beautiful,” Solomon whispers and gently brushes Simeon’s hair out of his eyes. “And I will make you even more beautiful.”

He steps away to prepare his equipment. He could have done that before, but he so enjoys Simeon’s pain and discomfort. And this way, Simeon can spend some time imagining what is to come.

Once he is done, Solomon pushes the equipment cart next to the chair. Simeon tries to see what’s on it, eyes rolling sideways, but Solomon has placed it carefully out of his sight. He picks up a set of wires from the tray and hooks them to the rings in Solomon’s nipples. He connects them to an overhead pulley system that hangs from the ceiling. He then increases tension on the wires until Simeon is moaning in distress, back arching off as much as he can, trying in vain to alleviate the tension pulling on his nipples.

Simeon’s nipples are small and perky, but they swell to the most delicious shade of cherry red when agitated. Solomon can feel himself harden in anticipation.

Now comes Solomon’s favorite part. He takes one of the bottles with saline solution and hangs it from an IV-drip stand. He connects the enema tube to it and inserts the nozzle into Simeon’s anus. Predictably, Simeon writhes in discomfort as his insides are slowly pumped full with liquid.

“I have to stretch your belly, so don’t complain too much,” Solomon says lightly. Filling Simeon that first time and seeing him cry in abject misery was truly amazing. Solomon’s cock throbs just from the memory of it. He only wishes he could have whipped that swollen belly. Seeing it jiggle under his strokes would have been perfect.

But there is something missing. As much as he enjoys Simeon’s gagged moans, he enjoys it even more when begs. Solomon pushes his fingers into Simeon’s mouth, playing with his tongue piercing, pushing on it and enjoying the pained expressions that flit over Simeon’s face. “You’re lucky,” he murmurs, as he unstraps the gag “I want to hear you beg.”

Simeon takes a few deep breaths, chest heaving as if he hadn’t proper air for days. Well, Solomon tugs on the collar around Simeon’s neck.. He hadn’t and he won’t have, but Solomon isn’t a purveyor of undue mercy so the collar will stay as tight as it is. Simeon’s lips are trembling, as he works his jaw. None of the piercings have healed yet, so moving his mouth must hurt quite a bit.

Solomon turns to Simeon’s cock next, bringing it to hardness with a few expert strokes. Simeon was always an easy victim to pleasure. Solomon then carefully removes the ring at the tip and inserts a specially made sounding rod that is hollow on the inside into his urethra. It can be fixed through the piercing hole, preventing it from slipping out. It can also be closed from the top. 

“What are you doing?” Simeon asks, voice ragged, just as Solomon screws on the top, closing up the hole. Ah, how he had missed hearing Simeon’s voice. Especially when it is tinged with fear like this.

“This will take a while,” Solomon explains, “I can’t have you make a mess.”

“No,” Simeon whispers, “please, not again.” Solomon ignores him of course.

He then connects a third wire to the rod and hooks it to the pulley, drawing on it until it is taut. Simeon moans again, but his lower body is tied to the chair, so there is nothing he can do to alleviate the tension. “Why…?” Simeon gasps, voice laced with pain.

“Why not?” Solomon returns calmly. Simeon closes his eyes, pain drawing stark lines on his face.

The bottle has emptied out completely, leaving Simeon with a nice bulging stomach. He is breathing hard, whimpering desperately and Solomon can see his legs shaking. This is shaping up to be even better than expected.

Solomon removes the nozzle and puts a bucked under Simeon’s ass. He then presses a hand on his stomach and watches in satisfaction as the water comes rushing out. The sound is accompanied by Simeon’s whimpers. He tries to muffle the sounds by biting his lips, but of course, the freshly pierced skin only increases the pain.

There is no real need to repeat the process, days of liquid diet and regular enemas have rendered Simeon’s inside rather clean, but Solomon hooks up the next two bottles anyway. He inserts both nozzles at the same time and settles in to wait. 

“Noooo,” Simeon’s plea is drawn out. “Please, no more. I hate it.”

“Of course you do,” Solomon says easily. “That’s why I do it.”

Simeon is soon squirming, his belly protruding quite nicely. This time Solomon waits a bit longer, before he removes the nozzles. He also indulges a bit in helping Simeon out by squeezing out the liquid. He presses on the belly bulge, pushing towards Simeon’s rectum, watching as the outflow increases every time he does it. At the end of it, Simeon is quite humiliated, his cheeks showing red even against his dark skin, eyes closed and leaking tears.

Solomon leans over and licks off the tears, tasting their delicious sweetness tainted with Simeon’s shame. Simeon flinches, but he cannot move away.

It is time for the main dish and this is what Solomon had been waiting for this whole time. Anticipation is a hungry buzz under his skin. He takes the massive custom-made ovipositor from the tray. Solomon has carefully measured the size,making sure Simeon could take it, even fully loaded. It’s also fairly long and can take several eggs at once. The outside is nicely shaped with uneven ridges, just so that Simeon will feel it pressing against his walls that much more intensively.

Simeon whimpers when he sees it, making those cute keening sounds he always makes when he is terrified. “Shhh,” Solomon soothes, “you have taken bigger.” That’s a lie, but it’s not as though Simeon would know. Even if Simeon does tear, it wouldn’t be the first time and as long as the eggs remain inside, Solomon doesn’t quite care. 

He feels generous though and this is supposed to go smoothly so he takes some time to apply lube to Simeon’s hole. Getting him to relax is laughably easy. Solomon knows where to tease and touch and soon Simeon’s pleas of “No” sound more like pleasure than pain. Because he can and because he knows Simeon can’t orgasm right now, Solomon brings him close to climax, leaving him a shaky, quivering mess. 

Then he pushes the ovipositor inside. Simeon cries out, more pleasure than pain still, but he’s already tensing up again. “Please, no,” he begs in a sweet voice. Solomon keeps going anyway, forcing it in as deep as it goes. He then presses down on Simeon’s stomach until he can faintly feel the outline of the massive dildo, just under his navel. “Please, Solomon. Stop.”

“I promised you a womb, but I don’t really want to waste time on pregnancy. This way I can do it as many times as I want.” And put in as many eggs as he wants, but he doesn’t say that out loud.

Simeon’s distress grows when he sees the egg that Solomon has picked up from the table. It’s not a real egg of course, although one day Solomon definitely wants to breed Simeon with something real. Snakes maybe. Having snakes slither in and out of Simeon’s ass would be somewhat poetic, wouldn’t it? 

“Please no. Not that. I’ll do anything you want, just please don’t.”

“Of course you will do anything I want. You have no choice.”

The egg is a bit smaller than Solomon’s fist and made from a heavy, solid material. Soft silicone eggs would be less painful, but of course, Solomon doesn’t exactly care about Simeon’s comfort.

He pushes it into the ovipositor’s opening, with the help of a flat-tipped stick. It fits, but there will be a bulge in the ovipositor while it passes through. Solomon watches eagerly as it passes Simeon’s opening. Watches as the bulge forces his hole open wider, watches Simeon’s muscles quiver and strain as he moans in pain. He’s thrashing in his bonds, legs shaking, but there is no stopping. The egg spills out the other end, a solid weight in Simeon’s abdomen. Solomon’s cock is stiff with his desire, but he decides to take it slow anyway. He runs a hand over Simeon’s stomach, feeling the faintest protrusion where the egg lies. He pushes on it, making Simeon gasp and moan even more. 

Solomon picks up the next egg and slides it into the opening. Solomon takes extra time to push it inside, going as slow as he possibly can. Simeon’s moans grow louder, more desperate. Solomon leaves it inside the ovipositor, just shy of the exit and adds another egg. He pushes that inside as well, lining it up behind the egg already inside. 

Simeon is near screaming now, toes curling, spasming in his bonds. Incoherent pleas of ‘no’ and ‘please’ spill from his lips, the words bleeding into each other. He strokes a soothing hand down Solomon’s flank and then rubs the spot where he can feel the hardness of the ovipositor and eggs.

Simeon’s breath is coming hard and fast, voice faltering as he breaks down into sobs. Solomon adds another egg. It gets stuck right at Simeon’s opening, blocked by the two eggs before it.

Solomon can see Simeon’s hole convulsing around the girth. He remembers for a moment how Simeon had looked when Lord Davolo had fucked him, the sheer terror and pain on his face, the way the blood had mingled with Diavolo’s cum at the end. Truly magnificent.

He pushes all three eggs fully inside in one fell swoop, as deep as they go. Simeon screams as his stomach distends, the eggs pushing against each other, bulging his insides. His muscles are convulsing as he tries to accommodate the foreign presence.

“How much more can you fit?” Solomon asks as he presses a hand down on the distended bulge. He pulls on the ovipositor, adding a few more inches of space. “Well, we will find out, won’t we?”

“No please. Solomon pleeease.” Simeon’s voice breaks out into hysterical sobbing when he sees Solomon retrieve two more eggs. 

Solomon doesn’t bother taking it slow this time. Doing it forcefully also has its perks. The sounds Simeon makes when Solomon ruthlessly forces the two eggs inside are simply divine. He screams in pain, voice high-pitched and desperate.

“Please take them out. It hurts, please.” Simeon’s voice cracks on a sob. He’s crying uncontrollably. Solomon judges he can take at least one more egg.

Simeon doesn’t even register when he adjusts the position of the ovipositor again. He does register however when he forces the last egg in, especially as it sits very close to the exit.

That unfortunately won’t do, so Solomon uses his stick to push the eggs further in. Simeon screams again, voice ragged and desperate. 

“I knew you were born for this.” Solomon examines his handiwork. Removing the ovipositor reveals Simeon’s gaping hole, begging to be filled with even more. Simeon’s abdomen and lower belly is distended quite nicely, the bulbous shapes of the eggs pushing against each other. 

“Please,” Simeon gasps, face stained with tears.

“Don’t worry,” Solomon soothes, “I will give you what you want.” He undoes his pants and pulls out his cock. It’s hard, of course, and has been uncomfortably hard for quite a while, so it is quite the relief when he finally pushes it into Simeon’s waiting hole. It doesn’t fit completely, but Solomon simply keeps pushing until he has made room for himself. Even as full as he is, Simeon’s hole still closes nicely around his cock.

Simeon can only whimper, voice too broken to do much more. Solomon sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. That’s all the reprieve he grants however, and he quickly sets a rapid, punishing pace. Simeon gasps, eyes rolling back in his head. Solomon pumps his hips in long, deep thrusts. He tries to prolong it as much as possible, but he’s been too worked up, so it doesn’t take long until he cums inside Simeon.

But he has time, so he can fuck Simeon as often as he wants. For now, Solomon pulls out and uses a thick plug to close Simeon’s hole and keep his cum and the eggs inside. 

“Please, take them out.” Simeon pleads. “I can’t stand it anymore.”

“That’s too bad,” Solomon responds, “Eggs need to be incubated.” Simeon whimpers, desperately. “Oh you thought this was all? I will leave them inside as long as I want. Keep them warm for me, will you?”

Solomon sits down in a nearby chair, flicks his hand to summon a glass of wine and leans back to enjoy his work. He idly strokes his cock with the other hand. It doesn’t take long for him to be hard again. Simeon is simply too enticing. But he waits, drinking his wine, watching Simeon’s misery. He gets up eventually to fuck Simeon some more, drawing it out this time, going slow and deep.

He loses track of time like this. He doesn't bother counting the amount of times he fucks Simeon, or the hours that pass. He drinks some wine, he fucks Simeon, he pours some wine down Simeon’s throat, he fucks Simeon again, he rubs Simeon’s belly, he fucks him again. It continues like that for as long as Solomon pleases. Cum is leaking from Simeon’s hole, dripping on the floor. Pushing inside flushes more out and Solomon loses quite a bit of time collecting as much of it as he can to push back inside with his finger, only to repeat the process. 

It is quite a magical sight after all.

But everything has to end and Solomon has quite the finale planned. “You’ve done so well. It’s time for a reward.” Simeon’s eyes widen and Solomon is pleased to see that there is only fear and apprehension. He has learned well, indeed.

Solomon removes the wires and undoes the straps tying Simeon to the chair and lifts him off to the ground. Simeon collapses into a quivering heap, body twitching, tears leaking incessantly. Solomon isn’t sure he’s entirely aware of his change in position.

Solomon grabs him by the collar and drags him over to a specially prepared contraption. The contraption is a metal frame with several chains connected to it. The position and length of chains can be freely adjusted. Solomon fixes one of the chains to Simeon’s collar and uses it to pull Simeon off the ground. His arms are shaking with the effort to keep himself upright.

Next, Solomon shackles Simeon’s ankles, connecting each to the ends of a spreader bar. He then adds vertical metal bars that he connects to leather cuffs around Simeon’s thighs. That way he is forced to kneel with his legs open.

Simeon is breathing hard, drool spilling from his mouth to the floor. The muscles on his back ripple and flex, pulling on the intricate pattern of rings and silk ribbon embedded into his skin. Solomon had loosened the knot previously, but now he pulls the ribbon tight again, watching as Simeon’s shoulders quiver with the strain.

The sight of Simeon’s ass in the air, belly fat with eggs and all of it accompanied by the soft tinkle of the bells attached to his piercings. Solomon can’t help himself. He takes his cock in hand and strokes himself. He’s come so many times already, but the sight of Simeon is enticing and soon he comes again, spilling all over that pretty ass.

It won’t likely be the only time he will do so. Solomon allows himself a smile. He pulls out the plug. Simeon’s hole gapes open wide, cum immediately leaking out. It is begging to be filled again, but Solomon has something much better planned.

Solomon picks up the flogger he has borrowed from Lucifer. “It is time for you to lay your eggs,” Solomon says. Simeon moans in protest, hole twitching in agitation. “You don’t have to,” he lays a few soft strokes on Simeon’s backside, “you can just keep the eggs inside.” Simeon whimpers, eyes squeezed shut.

“Well?” Solomon generously waits a few moments to see id Simeon will do as told, but all he does is shake and whimper. “I’m not above lending a helping hand, if that is what you wish,” Solomon says impassively and then brings down the flogger hard several times. Simeon jerks with each hit, gasping and crying out in pain.

“You know what you have to do.” Solomon puts a hand on the freshly abused flesh. “You can avoid further punishment.” Simeon moans in response but Solomon can see his stomach muscles jumping as they work to push out the eggs.

It takes a while and Simeon needs some more ‘encouragement’ on the way, but eventually, Solomon can see the first egg approaching the exit. Simeon is crying and sobbing, but he keeps on pushing and slowly the egg slides past the opening. It gets stuck there for a moment, Simeon breathing hard and trying to rally his strength. He squeezes again and the egg slips further, about to fall out but Solomon pushes it back in at the last moment.

Simeon cries out in pained surprise, gasping desperately. “Ah, did you think it would be that easy? It hurts when it passes your entrance, does it not? And you wear pain so well.” Solomon sighs as he rubs a thumb over Simeon’s swollen hole. “Come on, you can do it.”

Simeon moans, hole clenching. He doesn’t seem to want to continue.

Solomon shrugs and returns to his seat. “Suit yourself. I won’t untie you until every egg is out. It’s up to you. Of course,” He picks up another one of Lucifer’s whips, this one with a long flexible tail and snaps it once, the sound harsh and foreboding. The hardened leather tip draws a red stripe on Simeon’s ass, dangerously close to his open hole. “I will have my entertainment, one way or the other.”

Simeon’s scream breaks off as he has to gasp for more air. His muscles strain again and then the egg slowly pushes outwards. It squeezes past the opening and drops to the floor with a satisfying thud. “Six more to go,” Solomon comments and snaps the whip into the air.

Simeon gasps, his stomach muscles jumping and Solomon watches with rapt attention as the distended shapes in his belly slowly move against each other. 

It’s hard work and Simeon breaks down crying more than once, but he persists enough to push out two more eggs. Solomon has jerked off two more times as well, leaving a nice sticky mess on Simeon’s ass. It’s a nice contrast to the collection of red welts Simeon has earned on his backside.

Now Simeon is gasping, short little bursts of breath and Solomon judges that a break is in order. He rubs Simeon’s belly encouragingly, adding some pressure here and there to feel where the eggs are. Simeon squirms, even as he is still fighting for breath.

“You have to pee, don’t you?” Solomon knew it was a good idea to force-feed Simeon that wine. Simeon always gets so deliciously embarrassed when he has to piss.

Simeon moans what could be confirmation.

“But only good boys are allowed to relieve themselves,” Solomon chides. “Are you a good boy?”

Simeon makes a high-pitched noise, as if to say yes. Solomon hums thoughtfully. “I don’t think so. There are still eggs inside.”

Simeon whimpers. “Nothing I can do,” Solomon says. “Bitches do it every day, yet you cannot even lay a few measly eggs. You really think you deserve to piss?” Simeon strains again, muscles jumping, eggs slowly moving, but then he has to catch his breath again. His face is a tear-stained mess, mouth hanging open lewdly, spit spilling freely. 

“I can show you how it’s done.” Solomon himself had felt the need to pee since earlier, but unlike Simeon, he isn’t restricted. He stands in front of Simeon’s face, pulling out his cock. It’s not exactly comfortable to piss while being hard, but it’s not as though he has to aim carefully. He lets loose with a sigh of satisfaction, aiming roughly for the vicinity of Simeon’s open mouth. Simeon tries to avert his face, but he cannot escape the stream of urine completely. A good part of it lands on his face, splattering him generously.

“See?” He says when he’s done. “It can be this easy.” Simeon is gasping and choking, urine and saliva spilling from his lips. “It’s not the first time,” Solomon says amusedly, “don’t act as if it’s the worst thing to happen to you. Or did you prefer when it was Beel?” Simeon doesn’t give an indication that he’s heard or cares and Solomon hooks a finger under the collar, pulling to force Simeon to look at him. “I bet you did. You like choking on cock, don’t you. Hm, should I give you a helping hand with those eggs? Although I do like the sounds you make when you try so hard to push them out yourself.

Simeon is shaking, lips quivering, stained with tears and piss and he can do little more than whimper.

“Very well.” Solomon retrieves the long pair of tongs he’s prepared. Simeon’s hole is still gaping wide, edges twitching and Solomon can see the next egg further inside. He pushes the tips of the tongs into Simeon’s hole and past the egg. Simeon screams, jerking violently. Solomon grabs the egg and forcefully pulls it out, making Simeon scream again. 

“Now, what is the worse option?,” Solomon muses, clicking the tongs in the air. “I can get the next one as well.” 

Simeon moans in response, “please no.” 

“Very well.” Solomon settles back into his chair, summoning another glass of wine. True to his word, he doesn’t interfere anymore, save for the occasional stroke with the whip or the flogger. Simeon labors, desperately and wretchedly but all he manages is two more eggs. He’s shaking, collapsed forward, the collar keeping him up and seemingly out of strength. The last one is just visible from the outside, thick and bulbous, spreading Simeon’s walls.

“That’s too bad,” Solomon muses. “If you can’t get it out you have to stay here. Oh, but you won’t be able to pee unless you get rid of that last egg.” He runs a hand down Simeon’s flank towards hi cock. He closes a hand around the base and squeezes. “Just think about it. It must hurt quite badly already. It will only get worse.” He runs his hand down, drags his fingers over Simeon’s balls towards his abdomen, where the bladder sits. He presses his finger into Simeon’s skin, making him flinch. “Just one more egg,” Solomon whispers, “come on, angel. Or do you want me to hurt you again?”

Simeon shudders. His muscles ripple under Solomon’s fingers. Solomon glances back to see the way Simeon’s asshole twitches, hole gaping wider and wider and then there is the egg, wet and glistening, spreading Simeon’s entrance so impossibly wide. Simeon moans, stomach heaving, sweat dripping from his body with the effort. Solomon watches transfixed as the last egg slowly slides out, watches as Simeon’s hole seems to cling to it, unwilling to let it go. He touches the rim, skin swollen and tender. Then at last the egg drops and Simeon collapses forward, the leash pulling on the collar, but Simeon is too far gone to notice.

Not that Solomon needs his presence. Simeon’s hole is still gaping wide, so Solomon slides in with ease. He rocks a few times and then starts moving in earnest. He builds to a steady pace and then reaches below Simeon to remove the cap and free Simeon to finally empty his bladder. Simeon does so while convulsively clenching his hole, adding delicious pressure to Solomon’s own cock. He throws his head back and pistons his hips with violent force. His orgasm comes hard and fast, just as the last drops spill from Simeon’s cock. Solomon empties himself into Simeon with a long, satisfied moan.

What a perfect end to a perfect night. He can’t wait to see what tomorrow will bring.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've got quite a few comments indicating the desire for a happy ending. I never planned any ending for this series, happy or otherwise, so it's unlikely that you will get your wish. But I couldn't help but think about what kind of ending would be happy and still fit the rest of the story. Ultimately, I came up with two possible options.  
> 1\. The celestial realm finds out and comes to rain heavenly vengenace upon the devildom, freeing Simeon to recover from his ordeal. Maybe he'll get back at them later.  
> 2\. Psych! This was all consensual to begin with and Simeon's safe word was transforming into his angelic form so he could have had a way out any time and now it's time for cuddles and ice cream.  
> In the beginning I considered ending 2, but the more I wrote, the more it felt like a cop-out. Like "it was all a dream". It's a bit much to ask that Simeon just was okay with everything. And since this was never really about him and his pleasure, I can't even argue he secretly got off on being degraded and abused. Since he didn't. So it would have to be ending 1 - sweet revenge. So if you want, you may imagine that this is what happens. Luke alerts the other angel and they all come to save their brother.  
> Just don't expect me to ever write it, because I don't want to make any promises that I can't be sure I'll keep.


End file.
